Jesse's Girl
by skatergirl4eva
Summary: Well this is kinda like a song fic later on in the story..please read and review! By the way i suck at summaries so you wont know anything about the story really if you dont read it


Well this is my second story i have ever.. I hope you guys like it

* * *

It is the first day back at PCA since last year. I have gotten taller, gotten more muscles, obviously from working out, and I dont know how I managed it, but I think I got even hotter. Now Dana cant possibly resist me. So I have been thinking. Today is the day. Today is the day thatI will confess my true feelings to Dana. I mean it is perfest timing. New year, a fresh start. But how should I tell her. I should just be upfront about it. Yah that shouldn'y be too hard. Ugh. Who am I kidding. I should just write a letter. Nah. That is something that Chase would do. I should just get Zoey to help me think of something. I grabbed my key and headed to room 101.

* * *

As soon as I got to room 101, I knocked on the door rather loudly. I was relieved to see that Zoey herself had answered the door. 

"Hey Logan! Whats up?"

"Actually I have a problem and I need your help. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure"

We walked down to the beach because I knew not many people would ne there seeing as everyone just started to ariive back today. Finally I started to tell her my ordeal.

"So..you my problem..well...I kinda like someone...alot..actually I have liked her for the past year, and I thought, a new year, a fresh start. So I was planning to tell her how I felt like in the next couple days or so. But I dont know how. Can you help me please?" I pleaded.

"Does this person happen to be Dana?" What how did she know? God if Chase or Michaeltold her..well I guess it wouldn't really matter seeing as I would have to tell her anyways.

"Well...yeah"

"First things first, I happen to know that all last year she was like in LOVE with you..." I cut her off.

"What! How come you didnt tell me this last year?"

"Well being the trusting friend that I am, she told me not to tell you."

"Then why did you tell me just now?"

"Well, because I didnt know if she still like you or not, so I thought it couldnt hurt."

"Oh...so do you have any ideas?"

"Well just maybe...hmmm...uhh...I dont know, just be up front about it"

"Yah I already thought of that, but it would be too hard for me."

"Well then maybe plan a romantic evening, write her a not saying to meet you..well wherever you are, and dont sign your name on the letter, just write like secret admirer or anonymous or something and just tell her everything that you have been hiding."

"That is just like being upfront about it."

"Not really. If you go through everything like planning everything, writing her a letter, and her seeing you where ever you plan to be, than it shouldnt be too hard."

"Fine. I will give it a try. Thanks Zoey. See you later"

I walked away and tried to think of the perfect place to tell Dana. I went back to my dorm and just sat and thought for the next half hour. For starters, I know that she loves red roses. I could write her a letter, even though that is so not me, and then I will...shitthis is so much harder than i had thought it was going to be. I seriously need Zoeys help to plan this. I took out my cell phone and dialed Zoeys number.

"Hello"

"Hey Zoey. It's Logan. Ya I can't plan this on my own. I need your help. Can you come over. PLEASE! I am begging you."

"Well right now i am unpacking my stuff. But I will come over later. Is that alright?"

"Ya that's fine I guess. See you later"

"Bye"

Now I am going to have to wait like another hour. What to do...what to do.I hear someone at the door. Chase and Michael walk throught the door.

"Hey Logan!"they say in unison.

"Hey Chase! Hey Michael! Good to see you guys again."

"Yeah! So who is all here?" Michael asks.

"Well just me and Zoey were until you guys came..but I think that Zoey said that Danas bags were in their room, but she wasnt sure."

"Cool. Are you done packing?

"No. I haven't even started yet. Do you guys want to unpack and then we will go and see Zoey?"

"Ya sure" they say in unison once again. Wierd.

We start unpacking and soon enough we are fnished, and we headed to room 101.

"So how was your guys' summer, mine was great!" Michael said. Emphasizing the 'great'.

"It wasn't too bad but it could of been better. Why was your summer so 'great' Michael.

"Well I met this really hot girl at this beach I went to. We spent like the whole summer together. She had the most beautiful smile. And I loved the way that she had all these different colours in her hair and...Well anyways she was like the girl of my dreams."

"And her name is?"

"Oh right..her name is Lola."

* * *

Well this is the first chapter. I am glad i can finally write and post some chapters and well start this story,..so ya here it is hope you all like it, if you want more justreview!

skatergirl


End file.
